El inicio de una leyenda y de un maestro Aura
by Anto Ketchum
Summary: Ash es un chico muy inteligente, que sueña con convertirse en un gran entrenador pokemon, es acompañado por su padre adoptivo, que le enseña los poderes del aura y Gary que es su mejor amigo, que sueña en convertirse en un gran investigador como su abuelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia. Cuenta como Ash empieza su viaje pokemon siendo mucho más inteligente, y como descubrió sus poderes sobre el aura. Tendrá la ayuda de un gran héroe del pasado,un lucario muy poderoso y su mejor amigo.**

**Con ellos descubrirá las maravillas del mundo pokemon, y con su compañía tratara de convertir su sueño en el mejor maestro pokemon.**

**Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la historia.**

**Aviso: " bla, bla" pensamientos. ( )notas mías.**

* * *

El inicio de todo

Era un día normal en pueblo paleta, el sol brillaba, los pidgey cantaban. Así se despertaba una mujer, como todas las mañanas; ella era una mujer soltera, con un niño de 3 años llamado Ash, que era la alegría de su vida.

Verán Delia quedo embarazada muy joven, y su novio no quería cargar con el peso de un bebe, él tenía el sueño de convertirse en un gran entrenador, por eso decidió irse e ir a cumplir su sueño, y nunca nadie más volvió a saber de él. Delia sabía que él bebe no tenía la culpa de nada, y por eso decidió tenerlo, y darle todo su amor, para que no le afectara el no tener a un padre; y hasta el día de hoy no se arrepiente, ya que junto a su hijo fueron los 3 años más felices de su vida.

En el día de hoy una madre estaba preparando el desayuno para su hijo, estaba tarareando una vieja canción cuando una vocecita la saco de su transe.

-Buen día mami-dijo un niño pequeño frotándose el ojo con su puño.

-Buenos días amor, como amaneciste? Respondió mirando con amor a su bebe.

-Muy bien mami y tú?-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Estoy bien amor, aquí tienes tu desayuno-dijo mientras le servía un pequeño desayuno: un vaso de jugo, y unas tostadas con queso.

-Gracias mami, se ve delicioso-respondió mientras empezaba a comer.

Delia volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras veía a su hijo comer, una sonrisa se le extendió en la cara, sí que era afortunada de tenerlo.

"Estas creciendo tan rápido Ash, recuerdo cuando eras un bebe y te mecía en mis brazos para que te durmieras, igual muchas cosas no han cambiado. Siempre que vamos a comprar, las personas siempre se te quedan mirando diciendo que eres una lindura, siempre me dan muchas felicitaciones de tener un niño tan adorable, y mis amigas me carga diciéndome que vas a tener muchos pretendientes de que cuidarte, yo ha beses también lo creo. Pero lo bueno que aun te gusta estar con migo, me pides que te tome de la mano, que duerma contigo leyéndote una historia, o que te alce en mis brazos cuando estás cansado. Mis amigas dicen que soy muy afortunada, porque a sus hijos cada día les gusta pasar menos tiempo con ellas, y más con sus amigos.

Soy una mujer muy afortunada"

Justo cuando había terminado de estar sumergidas en sus pensamientos, Ash había terminado su desayuno.

-Mami vamos a ir al laboratorio del hoy?

-si amor es un día muy lindo, hay que aprovecharlo no crees?

-Sí, quiero jugar con Gary, y ver los pokemon!

-Entonces vamos amor tenemos que aprovechar el día al máximo.

Así madre e hijo se fueron caminado de la mano hacia el laboratorio del . Cuando llegaron vieron a un niño que era dos años más viejo que Ash, por eso era más grande que él, le sacaba una cabeza con facilidad; y sus hombros también eran más anchos. El niño se estaba meciendo en un columpio mirando hacia el piso, el niño pequeño sonrió, y corrió hacia su amigo soltando la mano de su madre.

El nieto del profesor sintió que alguien lo miraba y alzó la vista, lo que vio lo hiso sonrojar, pero no sabía porque. Delante de él estaba su amigo, no su mejor amigo mirando con esos ojos azules, que le gustaban tanto, ya que les recordaba a un día perfecto de verano. Salto del columpio y corrió hacia su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ash te extrañe mucho, estuve muy aburrido.

-Yo también te extrañe Gary pero me están apretando fuerte-dijo con una risita.

-Perdón -respondió mientras soltaba a su amigo.

-No importa, vamos a tu habitación a jugar.

-Está bien, además a un nuevo libro que tengo, y quiero mostrártelo-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ash y subían las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ash y Gary se quedaron leyendo el nuevo libro toda la tarde, a ambos les encantaba aprender cosas nuevas sobre los pokemon. Les parecía impresionante toda la información que existía sobre ellos: las leyendas, las evoluciones, los cuidados, los ataques, los diferentes habitad donde podían crecer, y reproducirse, etc. Por eso estos niños decidieron que si querían ser los mejores, tenían que empezar de algún modo, y que mejor modo que empezar por saber cómo eran. Ninguno de los dos quería esperar hasta tener diez, por eso decidieron que si ahora no tenían la edad suficiente para viajar, al menos iban a tener los conocimientos necesarios, para cuando empezara su viaje.

-Oye Gary se me ocurrió una idea.

-Mmm, cuál?

-Qué tal si hacemos nuestro propio libro, a ambos nos interesa eevee, y sus evoluciones; por qué no escribimos sobre eso.

-Es una gran idea Ashy-boy, además podemos buscar información sobre su código genético, y como el ambiente, y las condiciones influye sobre su evolución.

Esta no era la típica charla que tendría dos niños, pero a pesar de tener solo tres, y cinco años eran muy inteligentes. En el pueblo eran considerados prodigios, aprendieron a leer a los 2 años, y todo el tiempo estaban leyendo algún libro, les encantaba leer. Siempre quería aprender algo nuevo.

-Sí, pero tenemos que empezar mañana, ya se hizo tarde.

-Mmm, no quiero esperar hasta mañana, pero es casi la hora de la cena, será mejor que bajemos al comedor.

-Ash, Gary bajen que ya está lista la cena.

-Ahí bajamos abuelo, vamos Ash ya tengo hambre. Le dijo a su amigo mientras le tomaba la mano y lo jalaba hacia la escalera.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer una deliciosa cena cocinada por delia, empezó a formarse una gran tormenta, los arboles empezaron a moverse por el viento, la lluvia hacia ruido contra el techo. La tormenta era demasiado fuerte, a pesar de que estaban en época de verano, este se les hizo extraño a los adultos, este tipo de tormenta no era normal.

-Delia será mejor que se queden a dormir aquí.

-Tiene razón Prof. Además a Ash le asustan los rayos.

En ese momento cayó un rayo, causando joven Ash Ketchum para saltar de su silla. Por alguna razón los rayos siempre asustaban al niño pequeño, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Vamos Ashy-boy, no tengas miedo yo te protegeré. Será mejor que vallamos a dormir.

Gary estaba sentado en un sillón, con Ash en su regazo abrazándolo fuertemente, sabia como los rayos lo asustaba mucho. El pequeño ojiazul, estaba muerto de miedo, y para empeorar las cosas, empezaron a golpear la puerta.

¿Quién vendría en el laboratorio a estas horas, y con esta tormenta? Pregunto extrañado el , mientras iba a abrir la puerta; lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, en la puerta había un hombre con una capa, y un sombrero azul. Apenas se podía mantener en pie gracias con la ayuda de un pokemon, y a su otro lado estaba Celebi, según lo que sabía Celebi era un pequeño pokemon legendario, que tenía la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, y lo que podía ver la ropa que llevaba el hombre misterioso de dio cuenta de que no era de esta época.

"¿Quién será este hombre, y por qué esta herido? Pero sobre todo ¿qué hará en esta época, y por qué Celebi lo trajo aquí?" Se preguntaba el Prof.

* * *

**Aviso: gracias a los que se molestaron a leer la historia. Al ser mi primer fic, se que tiene varios errores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: " bla, bla" pensamientos. ( )notas mí que disfruten leyendo la historia, como yo al escribirla.**

* * *

Ash revela parte de un secreto.

"Es de vital importancia que Aaron permanezca aquí, será de gran utilidad para Ash, lo ayudar a entender su poder y quizás le pueda enseñar algo a Gary. Pero ahora está herido, necesita descansar bastante, pero se recuperara, él les dirá lo que necesitan saber. Mi tiempo se acaba ya es hora de que me valla. Por favor cuídenlo hasta que se recupere, quizás en otro tiempo nos volvamos a encontrar Samuel". Le respondió telepáticamente Celebi y después de decir eso desapareció.

-Prof. está herido, hay que llevarlo adentro.

-Tienes razón, ayúdame así lo llevamos a la habitación de invitados.

Recién cuando acostaron al hombre se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas, pero sobre todo se notaba que estaba muy cansado, se le dificultaba bastante al respirar, con esfuerzo le sacaron la capa, el sombrero y la ropa que llevaba puesta. En ese momento Delia noto que el hombre se parecía mucho a su hijo, ya que tenía el mismo pelo, y tono de piel; lo único era que no sabía de qué color eran sus ojos, ya que el hombre los tenia cerrado. Pero al ver la ropa del hombre que estaba sobre una silla entendió que el misterioso viajero era Sir Aaron, pero como una joven mujer iba a saber de la leyenda que era este hombre, eso era fácil de explicar ya que Sir Aaron fue el último descendiente hombre que hubo entre los ketchum, sin contar con su hijo, no había nacido un solo hombre desde el, y por eso no podían usar el poder del Aura. Era conocimiento común en la familia que los hombre iban a ser portadores de esta gran don, y les sería fácil de reconocer ya que nacerían con los ojos de color del aura, como una prueba de que eran portadores de este magnífico y raro poder. Pero lo que no entendía Delia era como pudo viajar 300 años al futuro, ni por qué motivo, supuso que cuando se sintiera mejor podría explicarle. Ahora se tenía que ocupar de que el hombre se pusiera mejor.

"Entonces mis sospechas sobre mi bebé eran ciertas, es un portador del aura, quizás esté aquí, para entrenar a Ash; no lo sé pero podría ser. Si es asi, mi hijo tendrá que recorrer un largo camino".

Mientras tanto en la puerta del laboratorio, había dos niños hablando animadamente, con el misterioso pokemon que antes había ayudado al hombre.

-Así que eres un lucario.

-Así es joven.

-No seas tan formal, con Ash alcanza.

-Pero eres diferentes de los otros lucarios que he visto. Dijo extrañado Gary.

-Claro que si tonto, es del pasado; 300 años si no me equivoco.

-No me digas tonto Ashy-boy, que? Espera ¿Cómo que 300 años?

-Así joven Gary, mi maestro y yo vinimos del pasado, Celebi nos trajo, aunque no sé porque. Yo sé que mi maestro sabe, pero no me lo quiso decir.

-No te preocupes lucario, mañana cuando despierte, le podemos preguntar. Ahora nos tenemos que ocupar de ti, tú también debes estar cansado. Ve a sentarte, que te traeré algo de comer.

-Voy a quedarme con lucario, mientras busca comida.

-Ash, joven Gary no tienen que preocuparse por mí, solo necesito descansar un rato.

-Nada de eso Ashy-boy tiene razón, necesitas reponer fuerzas, así que ve a sentarte.

-No te preocupes lu, tu solo relájate todo saldrá bien. Le dijo el ojiazul al preocupado lucario.

-Está bien ustedes ganan. Respondió lucario mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón, la verdad no tenía ganas de pelear con los dos por algo tan tonto.

-Ten lu es comida pokemon, no sé si estás acostumbrado a este sabor. Dijo Ash mientras volvía de la cocina, y le entrega un plato al pokemon.

-Mmm, el maestro Aaron dice que hay que probar cosas nuevas, supongo que no me hará mal que lo pruebe.

Aunque estaba un poco inseguro decidió probar, y pronto se dio cuenta de que sabía muy bien. Y antes de que lo notara ya se había acabado todo el plato.

"A pesar de su aspecto extraño, era delicioso. Que sueño me está dando "Pensaba entre bostezos, y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido sobre el sillón.

-Pobrecito, sí que debía estar cansado. Dijo preocupado Ash mirando al pokemon.

-No te preocupes, será mejor que le avisemos a mi abuelo, y a tu mama que ya se durmió.

Mientras en la habitación de invitados Delia, y el , después de mucho trabajo, terminaron de vender las heridas del viajero, estaban a por salir de la habitación cuando entraron los niños.

-Mami, lucario ya se durmió ¿Cómo esta Sir Aaron?

-Está bien, ya lo curamos, y vendamos sus cortes; un momento amor ¿Cómo supiste que este hombre era Sir Aaron?

-Ya lo sabía, estaba esperando el día que vendría, ha sido una larga espera, no sé porque Celebi tardó tanto.

-¿QUE? Preguntaron a la vez Gary, Delia, y Samuel.

"Este día se pone cada vez se pone más extraño" Pensaron los tres a la vez.

* * *

**REVIEWS **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: " bla, bla" pensamientos. ( )notas mías. Dexter: _con negrita y cursiva._**

******Espero que disfruten la historia.**

* * *

Un secreto revelado:

-¿QUE? Preguntaron a la vez Gary, Delia, y Samuel.

"Este día se pone cada vez se pone más extraño" Pensaron los tres a la vez.

-Sera mejor que empiece desde el principio no? Le pregunto Ash a los tres.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda bebe, porque la verdad para mí esto es muy extraño.

-Delia tiene razón, cuéntanos todo, esto es bastante interesante.

-Está bien, será mejor que nos sentemos es una historia media complicada.

Y así 4 personas se trasladaron a la sala de estar, para lo que sería una larga noche. Tres de ellos ya no sabían dónde estaban parados, el día se le estaba poniendo demasiado extraño, y hasta ahora no tenían ninguna respuesta. Y la última personita tenía un debate interno, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que ese día llegaría, pero eso no quería decir que estaba preparado.

"Que hago, y ahora que hago. Arceus ayúdame, no sé qué hacer. Calma, respira, respira tus sabias que este día llegaría, lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirles toda la verdad; y rogarle a Arceus para que me crean. No necesito que piensen que estoy loco. No por nada eres un Ketchum, es momento de enfrentar la verdad"

-Mmm pues verán, hace como medio empecé a tener sueños, al principio no recordaba lo que soñaba, no más sabía que era algo importante pero después de un tiempo soñaba todas las noches lo mismo. Cada día que pasaba me acordaba algo diferente, y al cabo de un mes pudo "completar el sueño". En el sueño parecía estar en una habitación era toda blanca, parecía sin comienzo y sin fin; y de la nada apareció Celebi con una figura a su lado, era Sir Aaron. Celebi me mostro los recuerdos de Aaron, como se formó como un maestro Aura, que después de su desaparición no había nacido un solo varón en la familia. Me explico que era un bien necesario, en esos años no se necesitaba que haya un Guardián, y además podía ser peligroso, ya que en la época de sir Aaron existían clanes de cazadores, querían atraparlo para poder usar sus poderes contra los pokemon; por eso cuando se enteraron de su desaparición se pusieron furiosos, pero a su suerte se habían enterado que había tenido una hija con Lady Rin, pero cuando vieron que no manifestaba los poderes de aura, la dejaron en paz hasta la siguiente generación, y volvió a pasar lo mismo una, y otra vez, y al paso del tiempo los clanes se disolvieron, y hoy toda es una leyenda.

-¿¡Por qué no dijiste nada, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo!?

-Lo siento Gary, de verdad quería decirte, pero tenía miedo de que no me creyeras. Eres mi único amigo, no quería que te alegaras de mí. Dijo Ash entre lágrimas.

Al ver a su amigo llorando, Gary se sintió muy mal, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que si alguien le hubiera dicho que soñó con Celebi, y le diría que traería a alguien del pasado, pensaría que estaba loco, o le estaba jugando una broma. Por esa razón entendía a su amigo, sabía que tenía miedo a su reacción, y lo dejara solo, y por esa razón se juró que sería mejor para Ash, para que confiara plenamente en él, y no tener miedo a sus reacciones.

-Está bien Ashy-boy, no pasa nada, pero promete que la próxima vez que te pase algo así me lo contaras, aunque parezca de lo más descabellado.

-¡Claro que sí, eres el mejor! Le respondió mientras saltaba a los brazos de su amigo.

-Nunca te ocultare nada, siempre tratare de decirte la verdad.

-Mmm, esa fue una gran historia, pero ya es la medianoche, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana poder seguir con esto. Gary, Ash vayan a dormir. Les dijo serio el , la verdad estaba preocupado por los dos niños, tenía miedo de que no pudiera manejar el estrés de la situación, no quería que su amistad se desmoronara.

-Está bien. Respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Hasta mañana mama, profesor.

-Hasta mañana, abuelo, Delia.

-Hasta mañana bebe, Gary, tengan dulces sueños.

-Hasta mañana Gary, Ash.

Y así los dos pequeños subieron las escaleras, hasta la habitación del niño más grande, para tener lo que sería una noche larga de sueño. La verdad que los dos estaban muy cansados.

Ya acostados en la cama, los dos se dispusieron a dormir, al cabo de un tiempo, Gary abrazo a Ash, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Gary, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, solo quiero tenerte así, con migo.

Al ojiazul, le pareció extraño la acción de su amigo, claro que siempre que dormían juntos, dormían abrazados. Pero su actitud era rara, lo dejo pasar con todo lo que había hecho su amigo por hoy, no le pareció importante preguntar. En lugar de eso decidió cerrar los ojos, y se dejó arrastrar hacia el mundo de Morfeo.

Mientras en la sala de estar, dos adultos estaban teniendo una conversación de lo más interesante.

-Y Prof. ¿qué piensa sobre esto?

-La verdad Delia no sé qué pensar, sino fuera porque Celebi, vino aquí y que sir Aaron está en la otra habitación, creería que solo es la imaginación de un niño. No culpes a Ash, fue bastante sensato lo que hizo, sin pruebas, sería bastante difícil de creer. Sería mejor esperar hasta mañana, Sir Aaron puede contestar nuestras preguntas, no debes olvidar que tu hijo, solo tiene tres años, debe ser bastante difícil para él.

-Tiene razón , Oh Arceus, mi pobre bebé. Me siento culpable.

-Vamos sabes, que no tienes por qué culparte, ve a dormir delia que lo necesitas.

-Está bien, hasta mañana profesor.

-Hasta mañana Delia.

Y tras decir esto ambos se fueron a dormir.

Lo que no sabía era que Sir Aaron, no despertaría mañana.

* * *

**Aviso: gracias a los que se molestaron a leer la historia. Al ser mi primer fic, se que tiene varios errores.**

**REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:Gracias a los que me los rewies me dan ganas de continuar la historia. Por eso agradezco a Paola y a the wolf, por sus comentarios. Perdón por la tardanza.**

* * *

¿Por qué no despierta?

-Mmm, que bien dormí, hace mucho que no descansaba tan bien, mmm…"esperen esta no es la habitación de mi maestro ¿Dónde está Aaron?

Ahh, ahora recuerdo, estábamos en el árbol del inicio, cuando de repente apareció Celebi, nos tomó de las manos, y creo nos tele trasportó, si eso fue. ¿Después que paso? Ahh, si aparecimos en un rancho, y Aaron se desmayó, debió estar muy cansado, él tiene una gran resistencia, y no se cansa con facilidad.

Luego me encontré con ese niño, parecía el hijo de mi maestro, era muy parecido, sino hubiéramos viajado en el tiempo diría, que Aaron mantuvo oculto a su hijo.

Tengo que dejar de hablar en voz alta, parezco un loco, de dijo para si el pokemon.

" Es un niño muy tierno, va a tener varios pretendientes cuando sea más grande." Lucario pensó lo último con una sonrisa, y después de terminar de pensar en los acontecimientos ocurridos en las últimas horas, decidió explorar la casa, y si tenía suerte ver de nuevo a ese niño adorable.

Se ve que la suerte estaba de su lado, mientras exploraba la casa, decidió ir a la cocina a ver si había alguien, la verdad tenía bastante hambre el pobre lucario. Cuando entro en la cocina, se encontró con el ojiazul, y su amigo, los dos estaban sentados en altas sillas junto a la mesa comiendo su desayuno: cereales con leche.

"Todavía no dejo de impresionarme, cada vez que lo miro veo a mi maestro reflejado, son tan parecidos, hasta su aura es la misma. Yo no sabía que dos personas, podían tener la misma aura. Capas por eso estamos aquí, tal vez Ash al tener el mismo aura, capaz tenga la capacidad de aprovecharla. Bueno ahora no creo que importe mucho, cuando se despierte Sir Aaron, le preguntare.

Y el otro niño, Gary, percibo poder de su interior, pero no es como el aura, es otro tipo de poder, y por lo raro que parezca me recuerda al poder de Alakazam"

El pokemon fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una pequeña mano agarro su pata delantera.

-Lu, que bueno que despertaste, ven siéntate te dejamos cereal, para que desayunes. Mamá siempre dice que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, y por eso tiene que ser nutritivo.

Le decía el pequeño Ash al pokemon tipo lucha/acero mientras lo arrastraba hacia la mesa, donde se veía un gran tazón con leche y cereales.

(Ash y Gary no sabe que los pokemon tienen su propia comida, por eso, por ahora le darán a Lucario comida de humanos)

-Está bien ¿pero no es mucho?

Les preguntaba a los niños mientras veía el gran tazón frente a sus ojos.

-Claro que no, Ashy-boy tiene razón, necesitas alimentarte bien, y además tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

Y así lucario se sentó a comer en la mesa, luchando para poder terminar la comida, mientras tenía la compañía de Ash, y Gary. Estaban discutiendo trivialidades a su parecer, pero decidió no prestarles atención.

"Después de todo son solo niños. Aaron me dijo una vez, que las personas y los pokemon no son tan diferentes, todos nacemos con inocencia, y el tiempo se encargara de que la perdamos o no. Los pokemon bebés y los niños son iguales, ya que son inocentes, y no han cometido ningún mal en este mundo, necesitan ser protegidos, ya que no saben lo cruel que es el mundo.

Ahora me doy cuenta de sus palabras, tenía toda la razón, los niños son lo más hermoso en el mundo, y es el deber de los más antiguos cuidarlos y protegerlos, y así el día de mañana ellos repitan el ciclo.

En ese momento fue sacado de sus pensamientos, por la voz de una mujer.

-Veo que has despertado.

-Mmm, perdón ¿quién es usted?

-Lo siento, no me presente. Mi nombre es…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque fue asaltada por su hijo, que corrió hacia ella en el momento en que la vio.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bien mami ¿y tú?

-Yo bien, algo preocupado por Sir Aaron, y lucario, pero veo que mis preocupaciones acerca de lucario las puedo olvidar, ya se ve muy saludable. "A diferencia de su entrenador, pero no necesitan saberlo ahora"

-Hola señora Ketchum.

-Hola Gary ¿pudiste dormir bien con mi ceniciento? sé que se mueve mucho las noche de tormenta.

-Mamá. Le grito avergonzado Ash.

-No hubo problema señora Ketchum, Ashy-boy casi no se movió.

-Lo siento lucario, hablando con los niños olvide presentarme, de nuevo. Soy Delia Ketchum, la madre de Ash, si necesitas algo házmelo saber.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad señora Ketchum. "A sí que ella es su madre, ya veo de donde saco lo amable Ash. ¿Me pregunto quién será el padre?"

-Chicos porque no le enseñan a Lucario el lugar, el rancho del Prof. está lleno de diversos pokemon, tal vez lucario se pueda hacer amigo de alguno de ellos.

-Claro mami, que gran idea vamos lu, te va a encantar, seguro que vas a ser buenos amigos.

Mientras Ash serraba la puerta, y llevaba a un pokemon a conocer el rancho, Gary se había quedado en la cocina mirando a Delia.

-Señora Ketchum, ¿dónde está mi abuelo?

-Oh lo siento Gary, tu abuelo todavía esta durmiendo, ayer paso gran parte de la noche cuidando a nuestro viajero, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo necesita dormir un rato. Ve a jugar afuera, yo te avisare cuando despierte.

-Bueno supongo que está bien, nos vemos luego.

Mientras decía esas palabras, se fue corriendo hacia su amigo.

"Este sí que será un día bastante interesante"

Afuera de la casa dos niños, y un pokemon jugaban sin preocupaciones, no al tanto de la condición del maestro aura. Por alguna razón no podía despertar, ya habían comprobado sus signos vitales y estaba estable. Y por raro que sonase, sus heridas se habían curado, muy impresionante teniendo en cuenta que algunas eran graves.

Cuando el Prof. Oak se levantó, después de dormir pocas horas, decidió visitar a su nuevo huésped, pero se desilusiono cuando lo encontró como lo había dejado, sin mostrar signos de querer despertar.

* * *

**Aviso: A partir de capitulo empezare a contar el viaje de Ash a través de Kanto, para convertirse en un maestro pokemon.**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
